percyjacksonroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
John King
Appearance Long dark brown vawy hair with curls in the end that is mostly in a tail. Light brown eyes. Short beard and mustache. Kinda short but wide shouldered. Has 2 tattos: Skull on the left shoulder and a alchemical circle on the inside of right forearm. Transmutation Circle by Wojtas19.png SKULL FANGS PXF-500x500.jpg History I was discovered quite late due to living in Croatia(Europe, east of Italy) most of my life, you wouldn't believe what kind of monsters we have there! But i overcame it as you can see. I am 20 years old and they say i am a child of Mars. Well i figured i was somewhat different as i couldn't stay in one place for a long time, also the monsters kinda gave it away. They started appearing around my 14. birthday which was around 7. grade that was the time i met Grom who saved me. Since then I have battled various monsters nearly every week. My parents were not happy about that and few times i ran away (they were troubled times) but my dads collection of guns helped me fend off monsters. In the later years i got so used to monsters and killing them that i had traps all around the house and school so i rarely even had to fight, only problem was our mail was hard to deliver. Well i moved here for college and after 2 years a satyr found me (getting lazy aren't they). Gear Omnis is the name of my weapon. It can transform into any weapon that is not a firearm i desire, original form was spear. When not in use it is in my pocet as golden knuckles. Backpack that changes into a full body medium armor made of kevlar and celestial bronze. bike Grom I still haven't figured out what kind of wolf he is. Only kind that fits is Dire Wolf from adventure games. he is 2.5m long and weighs around 250 kg and his fur is black. Tip of his head can reach my chest so he is around 150 cm high when on all fours. He appeared once when a i was attacked by a manticore in my 7. grade carrying this spear, i wouldn't be here without him. Powers Special bond with Grom (telepathy, empathy...) Darkvision 20 meters Can take some aspect of wolves (claws, scent, bite...) Change in werewolf like form when getting really pissed off (ultimate ability) Increased strength, agility and constitution. knowledge how to use all weapons Ishas insight on John John King, Mars kid is a very reserved, cultured kind of a person. Cooks like a god, tactical in basic behavior, he's a perfectionist. He gets attached to people and things around him very well, proven by his relationship with Grom. Personality wise, he represses his true violent tendencies by being as fun loving and as compassionate of a person as he can manage, although his godrent demands him to be abusive and brutal.